An Egyptian Spell Gone Awry
by Mosquito
Summary: Part 7 of the For better and For Worse Series. Willow Spike, Casey, and Ronan go to Egypt over spring break in order to see Willow’s parents who are lecturing there to sign legal papers. A spell mucks everything up though.


Series: For Better and For Worse

Title: Pyramids, Sand, and Parents

Author: Mosquito

Date: 25-02-06

Disclaimer: Joss owns everything but Casey and Ronan

Category: Romance, angst

Rating: pg-13

Summery: Part 7 of the Series. Willow Spike, Casey, and Ronan go to Egypt over spring break in order to see Willow's parents who are lecturing there to sign legal papers. A spell mucks everything up though. Follows: 1. Paralysed

2. Coming back

3. Red's Birthday

4. Trust and Understanding

5. Loving the Grandsire

Interlude: Guy Talk

6. Painting Europe Red: A. London

B. Amsterdam

C. Christmas in London

Note: Information was pulled together from tour guides and "The Rough Guide to Egypt (5th edition) with exception to the information of the sphinx, which comes from the Egyptian tourist information. Songs:"Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked, "Fuel" by Metallica, and "Fallen Sun" by Anouk

Dedication: To Linda, and the rest of the people who went with us to Egypt on the Djoser tour. Thanks for the great time!

"I can't believe that Angel has a plane!" Caser said as they exited into Cairo Airport.

"Luv, the poof is almost 300 years old. A plane is only one of his possessions." Spike commented slinging Willow's backpack onto his shoulder. He let her precede him off the plane and made their way to the baggage claim. Before the passport check he saw a small Egyptian man holding a sign with Thropford written on it. Heading over he waited for Casey and Ronan to catch up.

"Hey."

"Mister Thropford?" The man said in his accent.

"Yeah, mate."

"I'm your guide here in Egypt. My name is Amed."

"Spike."

"Spike?" He seemed to be tasting the name on his lips. "Very unusual."

"It's a nickname. This is Willow, Casey, and Ronan."

The man bowed. "You're welcome." The pulling an envelope out he said, "I must see your passports, for visa." Spike showed him his and Amed licked a stamp and stuck it on an empty page. Everyone else followed suit.

After going through passport control and picking up their luggage they left the airport. Careful planning had ensured that they would arrive at night. Spike remembered Willow had said that that would have made going o Egypt null void. The foremost point of being here was to see Willow's unsuspecting parents; secondly it was a week's vacation.

"Reaching the hotel, Willow and Casey were exhausted. All of them climbed into their beds, in their respective rooms and fell asleep.

The wake up call had been set to eight o'clock that morning. Spike groaned and turned as Willow picked up the phone.

"Thank you." She said and placed it back down. "Come on, Spike. Up, up, up."

"Luv, unless you'd like me to be dust, I vote I stay in bed." Spike pulled the covers over his head, which seconds later willow pulled back off.

"Willow." Spike growled.

"Don't you growl at me! You're getting up. I hope Casey's having as hard a time waking Ro up, as I am with you."

Spike sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Put this on." He heard Willow say and felt his hand being yanked from his face and a being shoved onto his ring finger. Just then, he heard Ronan scream. Jumping off the bed he ran to the next room and broke his way in automatically being bathed with sunlight. His eyes opened wide expecting the burning feeling on his skin.

He looked at Ronan, watching him examine himself in wonder. In the sunlight Spike saw what his childe had probably looked like when human. "How?" He asked looking down at his hands that too were lit in sunlight.

"I had this dream about two weeks ago, in which Athena unlocked some things that she'd given to me. Among those things were a way for you to be in the sunlight and a way for you to be in the sunlight and a way for you to have children. I'm nowhere near to having children at the moment, but having you in the sun would be a wonder, I thought, what better place to be in the sun than Egypt, where there's more light than dark anyway. Now, come on Spike." He turned seeing Willow leave. "As much as I like seeing you naked, there's no need to scar Casey."

Spike looked down. He was naked. Sheepishly he looked over at Casey who'd hid her head behind his childe, who was smirking. Sheepishly he smiled and left the room.

Pulling on his pant he went to stand on the balcony. Looking out he saw the sky again for the first time in a hundred years. It was as if a new door that was once closed to him were reopened, giving him a chance to be more like a man once again.

"Spike?" Willow called.

"Here luv." Spike said not taking his eyes off the sky. He felt her come up behind him and slip her hands around his waist. Pulling her in front of him so he wouldn't have to take his eyes off the sun, he said: "Just when I think my unlife couldn't get any better, and that I couldn't love you more- that I would want to keep you in my bed any less- you do something that makes me fall for you all over again. I love you so much! I love that you're excited to change your name, how you make me work to hold back on mating with you, but most of all I love that you love me. That you would give me something like this so that I can be with you all the time. You're just so mind bafflingly extraordinary." He stopped and swooped down to catch her lips with his.

"There are a few side effects."

"Like what?"

"Like, that you can't put on your game face while you wear the ring nor will blood taste for you. As long as you wear the ring you'll have to live on human food."

"That I can live with."

"Good. Now, get ready because Yoesoef wanted to meet with us at breakfast to discuss our plans for today."

Spike nodded and went back in. And he thought his life couldn't get any better. It was just getting more interesting.

Willow had managed to pull Spike from the balcony into the breakfast room. Ronan and Casey were already there, Willow let Spike sit next to the window in order to let him look out. She and Casey went to get the four of them breakfast and then sat back and started talking excitingly about what they wanted to see in Egypt.

They smiled when Yoesoef took a chair at the table, "sabah il-kheer." He smiled, "good morning."

"Hi, Yousoef." Casey said. "So, what's the plan today?"

"Well, I thought we'd go to the Coptic area of the city, and then the Egyptian Museum. I'll leave you at the museum and you'll be able to take your time looking around."

"What time will we be there?"

"Around eleven. You'll have the afternoon to yourselves. I suggest dinner together, though, if you'll join me."

Willow looked over at Spike who was busily eating the croissant she'd left for him. "What do you think, Spike? We can find mom and dad tomorrow, right?"

"Sure luv, it sounds good."

"All right. We'll join you for dinner."

"Good. Now before we go, we must talk about dress and such. For your safety I suggest you wear normal conservative shirts with at least a short sleeve. Unlike the US, it is seen here as inappropriate, and you'll receive attention you'll soon want to avoid. Also, I suggest that you say you're married to anyone who asks. It helps. You will still receive attention, but it'll be controlled. Please, gentlemen, I ask that you do not do anything when that happens. They will not harm or even touch the ladies, just talk."

Spike and Ronan nodded.

"All right, Yallah, let's go."

They pushed in their chairs and left the hotel. First stop was the Coptic Church. Spike and Ronan stayed in the courtyard, talking and basking in the sun, while Willow and Casey followed Yousoef in and listened to his explanations.

"Egypt," he said, "is a country of mostly muslims, however, ten percent of the population is Christian, mostly Coptic. The Coptic's originated from Egypt and were the primary religion- besides for the gods of the kings- until the introduction of Islam.

"This church is called the 'hanging church' and is built directly above the water gate, therefore 'suspending'. The pillars, holding up the upturned boat or arc ceiling, used to have pictures of saints painted on them. The church was founded at least 600 years ago and may have originated in the fourth century as a chapel for the soldiers of the bastion."

Willow looked around takinf in the beauty and made a photo of the interesting celing. Then she and Casey followed the guide back out to meet up with Spike and Ronan.

The two were sitting at a small spot, which Egypt considers a café. Drinking cike and sitting in the sun. They were both laughing at something the owner had said. Sitting down in a chair that had been pulled for her, Willow reached for Spike's coke and took a sip.

"Luv, that's mine. If you want something, ask."

Willow looked at him with an irritated face. He'd seemed so rude saying that and hen going back to his conversation with Ronan. She looked at Casey who seemed to be shocked as well, but then turned to the owner and ordered two large bottles of water for the two of them.

Afterwards they went to the Saint George church, where the first place they entered was a torture chamber. Willow and Casey looked around briefly noting the chains and such. Spike, however, began to reminisce with Ronan about torture and use of chains. They laughed at each others anecdotes with Spike patting Ronan on the back for when he tortured a teenaged girl in Prague before he left.

A little disgusted and not wanting the guide to notice them they asked him to take them to the main hall. Then after collecting the guys went to the Egyptian Museum.

"Red," Spike called before they went into the museum. "Ronan and I are going to just walk around town a little. We'll meet up with you later."

Blinking a couple times to make sure it had really been Spike standing in front of her, Willow slumped her shoulders when she saw them turn and walk off. She and Casey looked at each other in sadness and turned to Yoesoef. "What time should we meet you for dinner?" She asked.

"Um, is seven-thirty fine? It can be later."

"That's fine." She saw Casey say. Then the two went to admire the museum.

Admiring was difficult. There was just so much! Willow'd seen flea markets less full than this. It was as if they'd just started putting things all over the place in order to fit everything. They visited the treasures from the crypt of Tutankhamun, and admired all the fine work. As they walked Willow tried to suppress the pain she felt due to Spike. Casey seemed more quiet to her as well.

They then saw the mummies of some of the pharaohs and queens. Willow examined each closely noting in detail the condition they were in, some still having teeth, nails, and hair. Every few minutes she'd call to Spike, but he wasn't responding. Either he'd severed the connection, or was ignoring her. Regardless, he was making her worry. Eventually, she stopped, hoping that he would return soon.

After the museum they started heading back to the hotel. Fighting off the men, and ignoring the whistles they arrived at their hotel exhausted, not only from the busy morning, but also the jet-lag. Each time that one of the men had called out to them she had called out to Spike, and every time he didn't answer she became even more distraught. Crawling on Willow's bed both cousins held each other for comfort while they slept.

While she slept her troubled mind seemed to affect the link in a way no one could have foreseen. She could see Spike's actions as if they were her own. They'd shared dreams before, but never actually seen what the other was doing. With each action she saw a tear slid down her cheek. Each scene was worse than the other and with each her soul felt emptier. She wanted to wake up but couldn't. As the events happened she also began to understand that it wasn't him, but the spell must have brought him to this.

Willow woke to Casey shaking her, "Willow, what's wrong? You've been crying in your sleep."

"I can see it, Cay, I saw it, everything that they've been doing."

"What do you mean?"

"They… they…" She started crying. It took her a while to talk again. "they killed them-"

"Killed?! Willow, what's going on?"

"The spell… something went wrong, Casey. We need to figure out what went wrong. I need to check it up. They have internet downstairs, we need to find out what happened."

"Okay." Casey was in shock.

Glancing at the clock Willow grabbed the room keys. We have just under two hours. If I'm not mistaken, the hotel has two computers. If we both research, we should be able to find something."

"Um, okay." Casey said, not really knowing what she was agreeing to.

Willow grabbed her hand and tugged her out the room. Downstairs they sat at the computers and began their research. An hour later it was Casey who with an 'aha' found what they were looking for. "Aha!"

"You found it?"

"Yeah. Look. That's the spell and there's-"

"What's that?" Willow asked pointing to the screen.

"It looks like fine print. Hold on, let me make the text larger." After a few strokes of the computer they looked at the enlarged text. "Oh, goddess."

"Their demons are causing excessive violence in order to restore balance to the body, because they can be out of the sun."

"It is the spell that made them do it."

"Yeah." Willow said. A part of her was relieved, but it was small. "We've got a little under an hour, then we have to meet Yoesoef. Let's go up and shower. They made their way back to their rooms. "I'll knock on your door when I'm done, okay?"

"Sure."

She closed the door behind Casey and then went to take a shower. 'Spike, why can't things go right for us for a change?' She tried to contact him, but got no reply.

Telling herself she would not cry she dressed and knocked on Casey's door. "You ready Cay?" She called. The door opened and Casey stepped out red eyed.

"Yeah, give me a sec. Why don't you go on ahead? I'll catch up."

"Kay." She squeezed her cousin's hand and went down to meet their guide.

Yoesoef was sitting in the front hall talking to the hotel personel when she walked up. He smiled and waved her over. She smiled and took a chair next to him.

"How was the museum?" Yoesoef asked.

"Full. They really packed everything into it."

"Yes, they did."

"And there are no booklets, it's good we brought our guide with us, otherwise we wouldn't have known where everything was."

"Yes, it is unusual."

Just hen Casey came downstairs. Her smile was that of pretence as Willow's was. "Hello Yoesoef." She said.

"Casey." He smiled.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"Spike and Ronan will not be joining us?" He questioned both girls.

"Um, no." Willow said. "They're not back yet from this afternoon. It'll just be the three of us."

"That's fine. There's dinner here in the hotel, they have a very good barbecue."

"That sounds wonderful." Willow smiled. "Where is it?"

"Upstairs on the roof."

Dinner was wonderful, all three eating heartily. They chatted about their lives, Egypt, and plans for the coming days.

"I'd like to go to the University tomorrow morning. My parents are guest lecturing there for the moment. Also, I'd like to go to the pyramids. Also, I'd like to go to the pyramids."

"We'll do the pyramids early tomorrow." Yoesoef explained. "We must go in a convoy, and the convoy leaves at eight. So, if we leave the hotel at seven-thrity, we'll be able to join the convoy."

"There will only be one difference. Casey and I will be changing hotels after dinner." Willow looked over at Casey, who looked over at her curiously, but remained silent.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, not really. That's why we want to change hotels. Can you take us to a place that's cheap in the area."

Yoesoef nodded, and said he'd tell the hotel that they were leaving.

A half hour later they were in a hotel room across town waiting for Yoesoef to return with ingredients so that Willow could work a spell.

Spike and Ronan stumbled back into the hotel drunk and with cigarettes hanging from their lips. "I'm going to shag Willow rotten." Spike smiled at his childe.

"Not as rotten as I'm going to shag Casey." Ronan smiled back.

They reached the room doors and knocked.

No reply.

Knocking harder Spike said: "Bloody chit must of fallen asleep." He slurred, "She'll get a whollopping she will."

Still no reply.

"She's going to have lovely back and blue welts all over that white body. Her sweet smelling blood will be pouring out of her.

Heading back to the reception Spike asked for another set of keys to his room and then opened it up. Furiously he turned on the light but found the room empty.

"Bloody bitch thinks she can just go out late and come home when she wants." He sat on the bed and looked at the door. Ronan entered and the two began plotting revenge. All of a sudden though Ronan began feeling drowsy. Seconds later both he and Spike were passed out on the bed. Neither noticed how their rings glowed.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Casey asked Willow as Willow crawled into her bed.

"They weren't themselves, Casey."

"What if they were though? Maybe we were just seeing their true selves."

"I don't believe that, I can't. Anyway, that's why we're here and not there. Tomorrow morning we'll go to the pyramids, and then to see my parents. When we get back we'll start going over the spell. Okay?" She looked over at Casey who seemed as miserable as she was. Turning the lights off she lay on the pillow and prayed. "Goddess, please protect Spike and Ronan. Lift the spell over them or enlighten them of their ways. Thank you." Then she tried to sleep.

Sleep and rest were both far from Willow that night. She'd gotten too used to the cold body next to her and the strong arms around her. Having neither was too hard to bare. She lay awake until the wake-up call and then went through her daily morning routine. She and Casey went to breakfast and ate in silence until they met up with Yoesoef.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yallah." Willow agreed following him. They got into a taxi and drove to the spot where the convoy would leave from.

"When will the convoy leave?" Casey asked.

"When we get permission from the police. Until them we just have to wait." Their guide explained.

Willow took a sip of bottled water and lay back. The words of the original spell were rolling through her head trying to determine what she'd gotten wrong. Casey must have guessed because she said: "This afternoon."

Willow nodded.

She looked over at Casey and saw that she'd taken out her CD player. Tapping on her shoulder and pointing to the player Willow asked what she was playing.

"It's a mix I put together." She replied offering Willow an earplug.

Sticking it in her ear she listened and smiled as she realised what song was about to begin.

_Ethelba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once_

_Instead of flying off the handle_

_I hope your happy_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever_

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy too_

_I hope you're proud how you_

_Would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition_

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy right now_

_Elfie, listen to me just say you're sorry_

_You can still be with the wizard_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted_

_I know_

_But I don't want it_

_No_

_I can't want it_

_Anymore_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_Can't I make you understand_

_You're having delusions of grandeur_

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Cause someone says their so_

_Some things I cannot change_

_But till I try I'll never know_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye _

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

_Come, Come with me, think of what we could do together_

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the best team there's ever been_

_Glinda_

_Dreams the way we planned them_

_If we work in tandem_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I defying gravity_

_With you and I defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down_

_Well are you coming?_

_I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this_

_You too_

_I hope it brings you bliss_

_I really hope you get it_

_That you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy my friend_

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to western sky_

_As someone told me lately_

_Everyone deserves a chance to fly_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them about how I'm defying gravity_

_I'm flying high defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renowned_

_And nobody in all of oz_

_No wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever going to bring me down_

_I hope you're happy_

_Go get her she's wicked get her_

_Bring me down_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've got to bring her down_

They were singing at the top of their lings, fuelling both their 'girl power' and their conscience saying what they did was right. Casey's mix seemed to be one put together saying empowerment and they were relishing in it. Yoesoef was laughing with them and the driver looked as if he thought they were out of their mind. The bad mood they were in was now gone, and both girls were laughing and singing and relieving the stress from the day and night before.

_Fuel_

_Give me fire_

_Give me that which I desire_

_Turn on_

_I see red_

_Adrenaline crash_

_And crack my head_

_Nitro junkie_

_Paint me dead_

_And I see red_

_Running across_

_Through black and white_

_War horse_

_War head_

_Fuck 'em man_

_White knuckle tight_

_Through black and white_

_Oh I burn_

_Fuel is pumping engines_

_Burning hard, lose and clean_

_Oh, and I burn_

_Turning my direction_

_Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_Give me fuel_

_Give me fire_

_Give me that which I desire_

_Turn on beyond the bone_

_Swallow future_

_Spit out hope_

_Burn your face upon the chrome_

_Take the corner_

_Going to crash_

_Head lights_

_Head lines_

_And junky who lives too fast_

_Lives way to fast_

_Fast_

_Fast_

_Fast_

_Fast_

_Fast_

_Fast_

_Oh I burn_

_Fuel is pumping engines_

_Burning hard, loose and clean_

_Oh I burn_

_Turning my direction_

_Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_Give me fuel_

_Give my fire_

_Give me that which I desire_

_Give me fuel_

_Give me fire_

_My desire_

_Oh I burn_

_Fuel is pumping engines_

_Running hard loose and clean_

_What I thirst_

_Turning my direction_

_Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_Give me fuel_

_Give me fire_

_Give me that which I desire_

_Wanna burn_

Willow giggled and handed back the earphone to Casey who went on belting songs. Smiling she looked over at Yoesoef who was laughing along with her.

"How long till we're there?" She asked.

"Not long. We're almost there. Tell me, the things I got for you yesterday evening, you use it for medicine? What kind?"

The night before Willow had lied and told Yoesoef that it was medicine for her and Casey, but hadn't said for what, and with changing hotels the night before it did not look good.

"Nothing bad, I assure you." Willow said and then changing the conversation said: "Tell me about the pyramids."

"Well, there are 97 pyramids. The three pyramids that are most known are: Cheops. Chephren, and Mycernius. Some Egyptologists say that the location of the pyramids is very specific, and aligns with the position of the polar star 4500 years ago. Some also say that they represent the stars on Orion's belt. The temples face the west and the land of the death. Cheops, the biggest of the pyramids is also the oldest, dating back to the fourth dynasty pharaoh Khufu, who was also known as Cheops. There are three chambers, but there is speculation into the fourth."

They arrived at a landing, which overlooked the pyramids. Yoesoef had told them that they would get a moment to step out and take a picture with the pyramids from afar. After taking the photo Willow just stood and looked at them.

She'd expected to be overwhelmed by the fact that she was standing there looking at the pyramids. She should feel something, right? In her mind she'd always thought that she'd stand there and be 'oh my god, I'm at the pyramids.' But there was no such feeling. They were just as picturesque as on a postcard. It didn't really look real.

Afterwards they got in the car and went down to the pyramids. Walking around Willow realised how big they really were. Standing next to one of the blocks she noticed that she was just as tall as it, and pulled out her camera in order to have someone take a picture with her and Casey, who was smaller than she was. Yoesoef had told them that they could enter certain pyramids and they followed his advice. Going in they were wowed by what they saw. The original paint was still on the walls and there were enormous amounts of it. It was as if she were teleported back into the time of the pyramids and with each step she became more and more involved with her surroundings and by the time she had exited, the feeling that she had missed was once again brought to life.

They saw a museum and walked in, only to find that they had to put overshoes over the ones they were wearing, and when they finally had found ones that fit, they went inside to find a boat.

"That's pretty cool." Casey said.

"Yeah, well I look like I have oversized duck feet. Look at me."

Casey looked over at her and laughed.

The admired what was in the museum and then went further. Walking passed the sphinx they sat on a wall and Willow opened her guide book and read aloud the history of the Sphinx.

"The word "sphinx", which means 'strangler'," Willow began, "was first given by the Greeks to a fabulous creature which had the head of a woman, the body of a lion and the wings of a bird. In Egypt, there are numerous sphinxes, usually with the head of a king wearing his headdress and the body of a lion. There are, however, sphinxes with ram heads that are associated with the god Amun. The Great Sphinx is to the northeast of Khafre's (Chephren) Valley Temple. Where it sits was once a quarry. It is believed that Khafre's workers shaped the stone into the lion and gave it their king's face over 4,500 years ago. Khafre's name was also mentioned on the Dream Stele, which sits between the paws of the great beast. However, no one is completely certain that it is in fact the face of Khafre, though indeed that is the preponderance of thought. Recently, however, it has been argued that Khufu, builder of the Great Pyramid, may have also had the Great Sphinx built.

"The good, hard limestone that lay around the Sphinx's head was probably all quarried for blocks to build the pyramids. The limestone removed to shape the body of the beast was evidently employed to build the two temples to the east of the Sphinx, on a terrace lower than the floor of the Sphinx enclosure, one almost directly in front of the paws, the other to the south of the first one.

There is a hole in the top of the head, now filled in, that once provided support for additional head decoration. Depictions of the Sphinx from the latter days of ancient Egypt show a crown or plumes on the top of the head, but these were not necessarily part of the original design. The top of the head is flatter, however, than later Egyptian sphinxes.

The body is 72.55 meters in length and 20.22 meters tall. The face of the sphinx is four meters wide and its eyes are two meters high. The mouth is about two meters wide, while the nose would have been more than 1.5 meters long. The ears are well over one meter high. Part of the uraeus (sacred cobra), the nose, the lower ear and the ritual beard are now missing, while the eyes have been pecked out. The beard from the sphinx is on displayed in the British Museum.

Below the neck, the Great Sphinx has the body of a lion, with paws, claws and tail (curled round the right haunch), sitting on the bedrock of the rocky enclosure out of which the monument has been carved. The enclosure has taller walls to the west and south of the monument, in keeping with the present lie of the land.

laughed as they told each other the various theories regarding the missing nose.. And let the conversation take them in all kinds of directions. They got so silly that they were eventually calling the sphinx Michael in reference to Jackson who they were sure was a look alike.

Spike woke up violently. Sitting up straight he looked around. Ronan lay on the other side of the bed snoring softly. Far a dead guy he sure made a lot of noise 'Willow?' He called, but got no reply.

Just like with a hang-over he tried to piece together the night before- day before in his case. He remembered getting the ring, breakfast, the Coptic section in town; and then groaned. Along with the good memories he remembered the less good things, for example the torture remenissing- though fun, highly inappropriate- ditching Willow and Casey, walking the streets and drinking the insane cheap beer as well as finally landing up at a demon bar in a hole in Cairo. Then things started getting a little fuzzier.

Next to Spike, Ronan groaned, "Casey?"

"Not quite," Spike replied and got out of bed to go outside. He pushed the curtain away and abruptly pulled back when the sun burned him. With the new light Spike looked down at his ring and then at his childe. "We need to find Willow." He said.

"And Casey. They hadn't been here for a while. Their smell is faint."

"Willow's things are gone as well." Spike added. He watched Ronan pick up the phone and called down to reception.

"Yes, hello. This is room two-two-six, have you seen either miss Rosenberg or miss O'Conner? . . . They did? . . . When? . . . Thank you." He put down the phone.

"Well?" Spike asked.

"They checked out last night at nine."

"What?!"

"They left, and gave instructions not to tell us where they went."

Spike sat down on the bed and looked at Ronan. "What the hell happened? I remember going to the club and having some more to drink. We also had a water pipe."

"I remember something red." Ronan added, "and jiggling gold."

"Oh, I remember that" Spike replied.

"She was a belly dancer!" Ronan yelled

"Right. And then a dancer in blue came and joined. They were Bracen demons, or at least half."

"Sisters?"

"Sisters. We all had a couple drinks and then- Oh sod." Spike dropped his head into his hands.

"Dear lord, did we-?"

"Shag them? Yes. Kill them? Yes. We tortured those two women to death. What's wrong with us? Willow!" All of a suddon he felt angry at himself, embarrassed and really lonely. He'd done the things he'd promised her never to do: disrespect ad sleep around. 'I'm such a sod. I'm sorry Willow." He thought hoping she'd hear him. I'm so bloody sorry."

They lay back on the bed and thought of how they'd wronged the two cousins.

When the sun went down hours later they were rested, bathed, dressed and heading out the hotel to go find and apologise to Casey and Willow. When Spike handed in the room key and turned to leave he was called back. "Mister Wilthrope, there was a message left for you. You're to go to the Sheriton Hotel and wit downstairs. Miss Rosenberg left it about an hour ago."

Spike nodded.

"We took the liberty of arranging transportation for you."

"Thank you." He said and then left the hotel with Ronan trailing with his head bent.

They got into the car and took seats in the reception. As soon as they'd taken their seats a woman walked up to him. "Mister Withrop?"

"Yes?"

"I'm to lead you to the restaurant. If you will follow me?"

Spike nodded and pulled Ronan along with him into the restaurant. In a corner, far back he pinpointed his Willow. He sat down in front of her waiting for her to say something.

"Fatima, would you please take Ronan upstairs to my room, please. My cousin will be dining with him up there:"

"Very well."

"Thank you." Spike hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. He ached to touch her, but thought that she probably wouldn't be open to it. At first they just sat there looking at each other. Then all of a suddon Willow said: "Have a nice day yesterday?"

Spike kept quiet.

"I'm expecting you to answer, so you might as well say something."

"I'm sorry. About everything. I'm sorry Willow." Just then a band came out on stage and started playing. A woman with a deep voice started to sing. Spike stood up and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Willow just looked at him.

"Please?"

With a small nod she stood up and walked with him to the dance floor allowing him to pull her close. She lost herself in his touch and made herself pretend that everything hadn't happened.

_Relationship_

_Love's not stormy_

_I hold onto you_

_Just hold onto me_

_Well I can try to_

_Hear the thunder rolling_

_You don't know how long_

_This will go on_

_But I know I still love you_

_And I know you still care_

_So keep on trying when you're sure you _

_still love me_

_I don't know much_

_But I know how to love you_

_Doesn't that mean anything_

_I don't know much_

_But I know how to love you_

_Sea of love_

_Down let drown us_

_We're way too far from shore_

_As we go deeper_

_As the wind goes stronger_

_It tries to tip us over_

_But we both learned how to swim_

_So let's just go on_

_Cause I know I still love you_

_I know you still care_

_So keep on trying when you're sure you _

_Still love me_

_I don't know much_

_I know how to love you_

_Doesn't that mean anything_

_I don't know much_

_But I know how to love you_

_I know I still love you_

_Now I know you still care_

_I don't know much_

_I know how to love you_

_Doesn't that mean anything_

_I don't know much_

_But I know how to love you_

_And that's all I need to know_

_Yeah that's all I need to know_

_Hold on_

As the next song began, Spike decided to break the silence. 'I'm sorry, Willow. I know that you know what I did last night. I don't know why I did those things.' He led her back to the table and they took their seats, Spike sitting next to her.

'I do.' Willow replied.

They stopped dancing and Spike pulled her back to the table. "What do you mean Willow?"

"It was the spell. Casey and I think that because you couldn't physically be a vampire, it affected you, making you psychologically compensate for it.

"If you know that, why did you leave?"

"I heard everything, Spike. All your thoughts. I was scared! What was I supposed to do? It hurt to hear those things you said- the plans you made. I was so saddened. I know that I can't hold you responsible, and I should have researched the spell better to see exactly what the possible repercussions could be. I have no one to blame but myself."

"No, Willow. I know that it's not your fault. You probably researched everything possible. It was the spell luv, not you. No one could have anticipated it."

"Spike, can we just forget these two days happened?" Willow asked.

Shocked Spike looked back at her. If it were anyone else, he would have considered this a stroke of good luck. With Willow, he realised that she really was hurting. The last two days must have been awful for her.

"Of course, luv."

"We can talk about it when we get home. Let's just pretend things were as they were when we left Sunnydale, Okay?"

"Willow," he sighed, "I'm so sorry for everything."

"I know." Her smile was sad but looking towards the door she said: "Have you fed?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay. Think you can hold on an hour or two?

"Not a problem." He said looking curiously at her.

"Good." She said and then through the bond said, 'no snacking,' while she stood up.

Spike's eyes followed where Willow was looking and saw Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg walking towards them. He watched them with both anticipation and a living of horror. Anticipation because he knew they would get what they wanted, but horror because he knew they would hurt Willow. How it was to see them, to hear what they had to say, because as always, he know their kindness would be limited.

"Hi mom, dad, how are you?" Willow gave her mother a loose hug and her father an affectionless kiss on the cheek.

"Willow," her mother said, "you look good. Better than last we saw you in any case."

"Thank you," Willow replied.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg," Spike interjected. "It's good of you to join us."

"Spike, I didn't realise you would be here." Mr. Rosenberg said. "I thought it would just be Willow and us."

"Yes, well, plans have changed. Please, sit down."

They took their seats, the ladies sitting next to each other at the four person table. The silence was uncomfortable. It was a praise that Willow decided, or rather managed, to break the silence. "So, how are the lectures going?"

Mrs. Rosenberg replied. "Really well. We've been having a lot of positive imput with regards to our lectures. Students here, of course, have a very different culture, which has allowed us to learn a lot. We're definitely enjoying our stay. Have you been to the pyramids yet?"

"Yes," Willow said, "Casey and I went yesterday, It was an interesting experience. I especially enjoyed the vivid colour that is still visible. Unfortunately, apart form that I didn't really pick up much from it."

"Didn't pick much up?" Mr. Rosenberg repeated. "Willow we taught you better than that. I would have thought that you'd have swallowed it up whole. It wasn't that difficult."

"Yes, well, I had other things on my mind."

As a diversion Mrs. Rosenberg changed the subject. "So, Casey's living with you now. Martha told me."

"Yes, she's living with us now, and going to Sunnydale High as well. She's really enjoying it."

The small talk was over and Mr. Rosenberg looked at his daughter. "Willow, what are you actually doing in Egypt."

"We came to see you." She told him frankly.

"Us?"

"Yes. We're having a little… I wanted to talk to you about certain things."

"Well, what?"

"Mom, Dad, I know that we've never been on really good terms. I know that you never really wanted me. I accept that now. It took me a while, but I understand why you were never parents to me."

"Willow, that's not" her mother protested.

"No, it's true, I know. I heard you talk about it. How you should have had an abortion. And there was a time that I agreed with you. But things have changed. Spike, Ronan, and now having Casey with us- It's made me feel like part of a family again. Or at least it makes me feel like I have one for the first time. I never really had that with the two of you. You were distant, away all the time, and you didn't really care for me in the least."

Mrs. Rosenberg looked at her daughter. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm done. I'm cutting you off- divorcing you if you prefer. I'd like to change my last name."

There was a moment of silence, which seems on the verge of everlasting until finally Mr. Rosenberg said: "To what?"

Spike decided to step into the conversation "To Thropford, which is my last name."

All three Rosenbergs were looking at Spike. Willow was surprised that he even said anything Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg were just plain surprised.

"Why would you want her to change her to change her name to yours?" Mrs. Rosenberg asked. "Why don't you just marry her?"

Spike sat back in his chair, released a large breath and said: "I can't."

Willow looked down at her plate not sure of what to do. She was saved though by a waiter who came to take their drink order and forced them to briefly look at the menu and take down their choices.

After the waiter had left Mrs. Rosenberg looked over at Spike. "Why is it that you cannot marry our daughter?"

"Because I…" Spike began not really knowing what to say. 'A little help, luv.'

"Because I refuse to." Willow told her parents sternly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Especially Spike.

'You don't want to get married?' He asked through the connection.

She ignored Spike for the moment and kept looking at her parents. "I like the arrangement we have now. I just don't feel like a Rosenberg. That's what this meeting is about. I want to be a Thropford."

They were all silent for a moment. Willow and Spike both wondered what to expect when it came to the Rosenbergs. They could be very unpredictable.

"Well, you're definitely old enough to make your own decisions and I suppose that you've thought this through and know what you're doing?" Her father wondered.

Willow nodded.

He nodded back. "Very well."

Willow with a small smile playing on her lips pulled the documents out and the pen she'd brought along with her and slid them over to her father who signed. Her mother hesitated for a moment, pausing as if thinking it over but then pulled her sleeve up in order to access the document easier and signed.

Willow watched her mother emotionlessly slide the document back to her She couldn't hide the happiness that was taking her over. Then, when she looked over at Spike she saw that he was just as pleased as she was. She gave him a shimmering smile and he returned it. She was finally a Thropford.

Spike hadn't been sure id Willow would still want to go through with changing her name, especially after the events of the day before. It was a relief to see that she hadn't even considered not going through with it.

In silence they waited for someone to pick up the conversation, but eventually it was Spike. "I don't know if you know this, but Willow's gotten early admissions to Oxford."

"I thought you wanted to go to Wellesley, like I did." Mrs. Rosenberg said.

"Spike said I should try to get into a whole bunch of different places. I got into Wellesley and Carnegie Mellon, but after going to England for Christmas I decided on Oxford.

"And what are you planning to do Spike?"

"I'll go with her to Oxford. I've asked my man in London to find me a house in Oxford. I'm thinking of setting up another club. The one in Sunnydale is self sufficient, and I trust the people I've got running it. Most important is the house though.

The food came and they spent the rest of the dinner talking small talk and such.

Saying goodbye almost turned difficult as Willow started to become emotional. "Bye Mom. Dad. I'll email you our address in Oxford. If you get the chance, come and visit."

"We will, dear." He mother said. She gave her mother a hug. Then her mother leaned in a whispered, "I'm so proud of you, Willow."

"Thanks mom." Willow said. Then taking Spike's hand she watched them walk away for what could possibly be forever. She sighed and then looked up at Spike. "Come on. Let's go back to the other hotel. I think that Ronan's probably staying the night here.

Six days later…

Sitting in math class Willow thought back to the last few days. She and Spike had talked everything out the night before. Everything had gone back to normal.

'What are you doing, Red?' Willow heard Spike through the connection.

'I'm trying to listen to mister Krorpoff explaining imaginary numbers. It's really boring.'

'It is now. Perhaps I should put some background music to make it better.'

Knowing what he meant she smiled into her notes and replied, 'please.'

'Hmm, let me think….'

As he sang a smile came to Willow's lips. Things had once again returned to normal

_  
_

END


End file.
